Maybe, Just Maybe
by InscribedBeauty
Summary: Simple DirkJake fic written at 3 am. Inspired by the song All Around Me by Flyleaf. Maybe I'll make it into a full story, speak up if you think I should, okay? For now it's just one-shot. Mild smut/Sadstuck?


You promised yourself this would be the last time, you promised yourself the same thing the last time you talked, too. For some reason you can't leave the ever charming Jake English alone, no matter how much it hurts.

Hurting is what it seems to do best, lately. You aren't sure where your relationship went downhill, but ohh did it ever go downhill. When you aren't getting intimate, you're fighting, and when you aren't fighting, you're getting intimate. It's becoming a vicious circle, and oh it is in no way healthy, but you wouldn't have it any other way. You'd put up with just about anything if you could just have him in your arms like right now, the little "I love you's" he breathes out as he's falling asleep makes it all worth it, so it's okay, right? It's not, you've never told yourself a bigger lie than possibly the first time you told yourself this was right.

You become lost in your thoughts as you trail your hands over his body, fingers tracing the grooves of his taut stomach muscles. His skin is warm, and he's sweating lightly from the sensations you're causing him. Casting a wary glance upwards, you catch a glimpse of his face. His green eyes are closed, his brows furrowed together in mild frustration. You've always been a tease, you'll admit that much, but as your lips find that soft spot on his chest, he let's out a breathy moan, and you realize that's all you really do it for, those small noises, the way he whispers your name, chants it over and over like some form of hymn. You bite down on a certain spot on his neck and, oh, suddenly his slender fingers are tangled in your blonde hair. You feel his hands slide down your back slowly, slightly calloused fingertips trailing patterns on your skin as if he's painting a portrait and you are his canvas.

Trailing your lips down his chest to his stomach, you can feel every muscle tense and relax beneath your touch, he's simply loving this, and honestly you are too. You ease his shorts off, along with his boxers as you follow his "happy little trail" downwards, and suddenly you're eye level with his length. You feel eyes on you as your freakish orange eyes flicker up to meet forest green ones, well to you they're freakish, to him they're "beautiful". Wrapping your hand around the base, you slip your eyes closed, kissing lightly up the underside of his length, drawing a shudder from him. If you had your shades on, you would have kept your eyes open, but alas, you don't. Instead, they're on the bedside table alongside his black framed, rectangular glasses. A hand returns to gripping onto your hair as you wrap your lips around his tip, sucking softly. This draws a few gasps of surprise from him, and it only causes you to grin around him. Pulling off of him, you drag your tongue up the sides of his length slowly, teasing him to the point you hear him curse.

Deciding to play nice, you wrap your lips around his tip again, engulfing as much of his as you can until you feel it hit the back of your throat. Giving a light hum, you hollow your cheeks, sucking a bit roughly as he spasms beneath you, trying to buck his hips up into your mouth. You rest your hands on his hips, keeping him down as your rub small circles on them with your thumbs, humming louder in hopes of drawing a bigger reaction from him, and oh is that reaction sweet. A louder, more frustrated groan comes from deep in his throat, and you can tell he's close.

Right as he's about to climax, you pull off of him, sporting a rather flashy grin as you strip yourself of your shirt, taking a particularly long time with your pants and boxers. This seems to irritate him as he sits himself up, pressing flush against your chest, crashing your lips together. Though he instigated it, you take full control of the kiss, sliding your tongue past his lips to tangle with his.

His arms wind around your neck as you rest your hands on his hips, pulling him up so there's little space between you, the fire in your veins growing with each passing breath, passing kiss, passing _touch_. You aren't sure you can take much more, and judging by the noises he's making, neither can he. Reaching off the side of the bed, you fumble a bit as you reach into the drawer, extracting the tube of lube, never once breaking the kiss. Ghosting your fingertips up his sides, you push him back gently, breaking the kiss as he falls against your mattress, cheeks dyed a heavy red, eyes heavy lidded. _He looks just as needy as you do_. Opening the tube, you pour the cool liquid onto your fingers, slicking them up. You lean down for another, slightly needy kiss as you ease the first finger into him, thrusting it gently. So far he's used to this, it's not until you ease the second digit in that he begins to squirm. Reaching your free hand up, you gently stroke his hair, attempting to help him relax as you scissor your fingers slowly, searching for that sweet spot to make him forget any uncomfortable feeling. When you finally hit the spot, he gasps in surprise, his body practically spasming beneath you. You ease your third finger in, gently wiping the tears away that are collecting in the corners of his eyes. After a few moments of stretching him, he lets out an impatient whine and you ease your fingers away, slicking yourself up with only a moments hesitation. He seems fairly impatient as he reaches up, trailing soft bites along your shoulder, stopping once he reaches the crook of your neck. You let out a soft sigh of pleasure as he sucks on the spot gently, leaving a mark. Judging by the amount of bites and hickies you left on his neck earlier, you have no room to complain, so instead you lean against his shoulder, waiting for him to pull back before continuing. When he's decided he's had enough of marking up your neck and shoulders, he leans back, wrapping his legs around your waist loosely. You line yourself up and begin to push past the tight ring of muscle, hooking one of his legs in your hand as you raise it to rest on your shoulder, pressing light, ghost like kisses to the back of his knee, causing him to shudder lightly. When you get half of your length inside, he tenses up, more tears collecting in his eyes as you wait for him to adjust, slightly large front teeth peeking out to sink into his bottom lip.

Finally, he gives you a nod, and you push the rest in until you are fully sheathed, resting your forehead on his chest as you take a slight breather before continuing, thrusting lightly at first. You feel fully engulfed in heat, a feeling so far only he has been able to provide you with. You pick up the pace a bit when he lets out a low moan, urging you to speed up. Reaching a hand up, you lace your fingers with his, giving his hand a light squeeze as he arches up into you, panting softly. The coil in your stomach is winding tighter with each thrust, causing you to pick up in speed once again, you try to form sentences, but the words tumble from your lips in an unintelligent jumble. He on the other hand, forms few words, such as "Dirk"' "Fuck" "Right there" and some variation of the word yes.

Your thrusts become more erratic as you reach a hand down, wrapping your fingers around his length to pump him slightly, hoping to get him to climax before you. His nails are dragging their way up and down your back, drawing shudders and moans from you, and leaving quite a few noticable marks. You lean up, kissing him in a slightly sloppy manner, all open mouth and tongue. The burning running through your veins intensifies as you feel him reach his end, releasing his seed all over both of your stomachs. You follow shortly after, filling him up as you ride your orgasms out, finally collapsing ontop of him, never removing your hand from his. Reaching over for a few tissues from the bedside table, you clean yourselves up a bit, though a shower is still in order, but at the moment, you are just too tired to care. You reach down, pulling the covers up over the two of you, pulling him into your arms. You both lay there, when your breathing finally calms down, he smiles up at you, kissing your forehead as he breathes out a simple "I love you, Strider." You can't help but smile as your eyes slip closed, responding with a quiet "I love you too, Jake, a whole lot."

You expected him to be gone the next morning, he most likely had something to do, what you didn't expect however, was a note left in your shades, reading "You drive me so nuts sometimes, but I love you."

As you collapse back onto your pillows, smile intact, a single though runs through your mind...

_Maybe, just maybe this can work..._


End file.
